


Bobby's Boys

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Parental Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: John leaves the young boys alone for several days. When they run out of food and don't have any money, Dean calls their 'uncle' Bobby for help.
Kudos: 15





	Bobby's Boys

Dean is 10 and Sammy is 6 the first time John leaves them to ‘go out’. He says he’s coming back the following morning, but doesn’t call or come back the next day or the one after that. On the fourth day, Dean realizes they are out of food and he tells Sam to stay put that he’ll be right back. Locking the door behind him, he walks to the grocery store a few blocks away from their motel. Stuffing a few things in his bag, he’s sure to watch and make sure he isn’t seen. Two packs of bologna, a box of poptarts and a small bag of chips is all he can fit easily in his bag without making much noise or drawing attention. He nervously makes his way back to the front of the store and forces a smile at the cashier. He can feel the sweat start to bead on his skin as he is almost out the door. Just as he steps across the threshold, he feels a hand on the back of his shirt jerking him back.

“What have we got here?” a man in a long red apron pulls Dean’s bag away and unzips it.

Dean’s heart sinks as the man scowls at him. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself, young man. Don’t you know there’s nothing worse than a thief?” he says accusingly, tightly gripping Dean’s arm.

Starting to panic, Dean struggles to get out of the man’s grasp. Realizing after several seconds that isn’t working, he kicks the man in the groin. He takes off, leaving the man holding his bag and runs as fast as he can back to the motel room.

His relief only lasts a few seconds as he sees the door to their room standing open and his little brother nowhere in sight. “Sammy?” Dean calls out as his whole world begins crumbling around him. Suddenly he hears faint whimpering. “Sammy?” he says again.

Dean leans down, holding back the covers and peeks underneath the bed. He sighs with relief when he sees Sammy balled up hiding there.

“Come on out, Sammy. I’m here now, it’s okay.”

Sam slowly crawls out from under the bed and curls up on top of the covers.

Dean closes the door and that’s when he notices the door handle is still locked and won’t latch. Climbing in a chair, he puts the chain on the door. He pushes the chair firmly against the door to hold it closed.

Dean climbs up on the bed, then Sam crawls into his lap. His breath is still hitching and he sniffles from crying.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” he says, petting his hair and wrapping his arms around him. Once Sam calms down, he falls asleep. Dean manages to lay him down and cover him up, reaching for the phone. He takes a deep breath then dials. It rings twice before he gets an answer. “Bobby, it’s Dean.” he says, attempting to keep his voice even.

“Dean, put your Dad on the phone buddy.”

“He’s not here. He went out a few nights ago and hasn’t come back yet. I wouldn’t have called, but...we’re out of food and don’t have any money.”

Bobby sighs deeply and curses under his breath. “Alright Dean, are you and your brother safe right now?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, stay right there. Can you tell me where you are?”

Bobby made it there in four hours, despite that under normal circumstances it would’ve been a six hour trip. The boys are scared and hungry when he gets there. They both fall asleep in the car soon after filling their bellies. 

Bobby waited to hear from John, then quickly let him know he would be taking care of the boys. He was sure to mention that if the younger man wanted to try to give him any trouble about it, he would gladly go to the police and child services to let them know the situation their ‘father’ had left them in. So, John reluctantly agreed.

************************************

“Heya son.” 17yr old Dean hears as he walks in. He’s surprised to see an older, greying version of the man who he used to call dad.

Bobby silently glares at John.

“What’s HE doing here?” Dean asks, looking past John.

“What, you won’t even speak to me?” John asks, acting hurt.

Setting his backpack down leaning it against the wall, he looks to John. “Fine. What the hell do YOU want?”

John’s face hardens. “I think I deserve a little more respect than that.”

Dean scoffs. “You DESERVE?!”

John takes note of Bobby’s scowl and forces his face to soften. “Look, I just came to talk.”

“Yeah thanks, but I’ll pass.” Dean replies, rolling his eyes.

“I thought maybe we can go and grab something to eat.” John persists.

“I’m not going ANYWHERE with you.”

13 yr old Sam walks in and stops as his eyes go wide.

“Sammy.” John says.

Dean moves, putting himself between their estranged father and his little brother. “You don’t have to talk to him, Sam.”

“Why don’t you let him speak for himself.” he says to Dean. He looks back to Sam. “I was just asking Dean if you and he maybe wanted to go grab something to eat so we can talk.” John says, a poor attempt at being charming.

Sam’s breathing becomes erratic and his pulse begins to race. He wordlessly bolts to the stairs and races up as fear and anger swirl inside his mind.

“Don’t you walk away from me, boy!” John snarls taking a few steps toward the stairs.

Dean simply moves to block off the bottom of the stairs from John.

Sam doesn’t slow down or look back as he dashes into his room, slamming and locking the door. His chest feels tight and his mouth is dry as he feels the wetness spilling from his eyes. He sinks down against the door, putting his head down and hugging his knees tightly.

“You will NOT come into MY home and talk to ANYONE like that. But you SURE as hell won’t be talking to these boys like that!” Bobby growls furiously right in John’s face.

Rage flashes in John’s eyes as he looks at his former long time friend.

Courage floods Dean’s veins as his so-called father looks like he’s about to take a swing at Bobby. “Just get the FUCK out, JOHN!” he screams confidently, stepping until he’s almost brushing shoulders with the man he loathes.

John grins wickedly before his fist crashes against Dean’s jaw, knocking him backwards. “Come on, tough guy!” he taunts as blood drips from Dean’s mouth. Swinging again, John almost falls forward as Dean dodges his fist.

Dean quickly grabs the knife Bobby keeps taped to the underside of his desk, holding it ready to strike. “Bring it on, old man. You’ll be leaving here in a body bag.” Dean snarls, clenching his jaw.

“You really think you can take me?” the man says in a mocking tone.

The sound of a shotgun cocking draws their attention to Bobby who’s now aimed straight at John’s head. “That’s enough!”

“So you’re gonna shoot me?”

“Don’t think I won’t.” Bobby threatens.

“This is between me and my boy.”

“I ain’t YOUR anything!” Dean snaps.

“We’re FAMILY boy. Ain’t nothin’ you can do to change that.” John chuckles.

“You may be my blood, but you certainly AREN’T my family.”

“You got about 30 seconds before I use you to redecorate that wall behind you.”

“You can’t hide behind him forever.” John hisses to Dean as he reluctantly makes his way to the door.

“Ever step foot on my property again, they won’t find enough of you to PUT in a body bag.”

“We’ll just see about that.”

“Try me.”

“I ever see you again, you’re a dead man. So I wouldn’t recommend searching us out.” Dean growls.

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise. And unlike you, I KEEP my promises.”


End file.
